Harriet Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1
by Wolfgilr4ever
Summary: In this first part conclusion Harriet must find and destroy the horcruxes but will she lose her friends on the way.
1. The Seven Potters

My name is Harriet Lily James Potter and I am a witch. Right now the Dursleys were packing up since they knew they would be killed if they stayed. The only person that didn't know why they were leaving was Dudley.

"Wait, isn't she coming with us?" Dudley asked.

"Who?" Vernon asked.

"Harriet."

"No, she's not, Dudley."

"But why not?" he asked.

"She's got somewhere else to go, don't you?" Vernon said.

"Oh yeah, he's right. I'm just a waist if space aren't I?" I said. Then to my shock Dudley came up a stood in front of me.

"I don't think you're a waste of space," Dudley said, quietly before leaving Privet Drive along with the rest of it's inhabitants.

Later that night I had all my things packed up. I was looking around the house one last time. I had already set Hedwig off a couple hours ago, when there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Hagrid, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Harry came in fallowed by another I didn't know.

"Harriet you look fit." Hagrid said coming in.

"Yeah, yeah, she's gorgeous. Now let's get the hell out of here." Mad-eye said walking into the living room.

"Potter, you're underage. Which means you still have the trace on you." Moody said.

"What's the trace?" I asked.

"If you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. Point is we'll have to use those means of transport the trace can't detect. Brooms, thestrals, and the like. We'll go in pairs, that way if anyone's out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harriet Potter is the real one."

"The real one?"

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew."

"No, absolutely not."

"Told you she'd take it well." Hermione said.

"Taking that becoming me. No way." I said.

"Potter everyone's of age. They've all agreed to take the risk." Mad-eye said before Hermione yanking a piece of my hair out of my head and dropped it into the potion.

"For those of you, who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning: It tastes like goblin piss." He said before passing it around.

"Have lots of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" Fred said making Moody glare at him. "Just trying to diffuse the tension."

After everyone had gotten into the same close and looked like me, we split off into groups. I was going with Hagrid, Hermione with Kinsley, Ron with Tonks, George with Lupin, Fred with Harry, Bill with Fleur, and the man I didn't know with Mad-eye.

At first we were fine then we got ambushed by death eaters. Two of them chased after Hagrid and I. I got one with a stunning spell before the other stunned Hagrid. He was about to kill me when Hedwig flew in and got hit by the curse instead.

"No, no." I said tears coming into my eyes as Hedwig's lifeless body fell to the ground.

I looked back to see the death eater had stopped pursuing us, when a horrible pain shot through my head. Then I could hear Voldemort. Then at the same time we did a spell, they clashed together until the wand he was using broke. Hagrid and I got away safely. After a while we crashed down near the Burrow.

"Where are the others?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The others aren't back yet?" I asked.

"They were on to us at the start, Molly. We didn't stand a chance." Hagrid said.

"Well at least you're alright." Mrs. Weasley said before Lupin came in with an injured George.

Georges ear was cut off. After we got him on the couch, Lupin pined me to a wall with his wand pointed at me.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time Harriet Potter visited my office?" Lupin asked.

"Are you mad?" I shouted.

"What creature?" Lupin shouted.

"Grindylow!" I said.

"We'd been betrayed. I had to make sure you weren't an impostor." Lupin said.

Then we heard someone else come through the shield. Kingsly and Hermione were there.

"The last words that Albus Dumbledore said to the pair of us." Kingsley said.

"'Harriet is the best hope we have. Trust her.'" Lupin said and they both lowered there wands.

"What gave you away?" Kingsley asked.

"Hedwig. I think. She was trying to protect me." I said as Tonks and Ron came back. Soon after they got back Harry and Fred came back. I ran into Harry's arms, happy he was okay before running inside to check on George.

"How do you feel?" Fred asked as we all gathered around.

"Saint-like." George said.

"Come again?"

"Saint like. I'm holy...holey, get it?" George said pointing to his ear.

"The whole world of ear-related humor, and you go for, 'I'm holy'? You're pathetic." Fred said.

"Reckon I'm still better looking than you." George said. Then Bill came in saying that Moody died.

Later that night I was heading out hoping no one had seen when I hear Ron say, "Going somewhere?"

"No one else is going to die. Not for me."

"For you? You think Mad-Eye died for you? You think George took that curse for you? You may be the Chosen One, mate, but this is a whole lot bigger than that. And we still have the wedding."

"I don't care about a bloody wedding! No matter whose it is. I have to start searching for the Horcruxes. It's the only chance we have to beat him. And the longer we wait, the stronger he gets."

"Tonight's not that night, mate. You'd only be doing him a favor," Ron said taking my bag and walking toward the house with me fallowing. "Do you think he knows? I mean, they're bits of his soul. The Horcruxes. Bits of him. When Dumbledore destroyed the ring and you destroyed Tom Riddle's diary all those years ago... He must've felt something, right? What I'm saying is, if we do this thing right, if we find the Horcruxes and begin to destroy them one by one... Won't he know he's being hunted?"

"I don't know." I said.


	2. The Wedding Disaster

"Could you zip me up?" I asked Harry the next morning.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said. "Seems silly doesn't it? Having wedding with everything that's going on."

"Maybe that's the best reason to have it. Because of everything that's going on." I said as Harry finished zipping up my dress. I turned around and we started to lean towards each other when I heard someone cough.

I look over to see George standing near the sink.

"Morning." George said with a smirk.

"Uh…I'm going to go help with the tent." Harry said before walking away. George winked at me before I left the room.

After the tent was set up, the Minister of Magic arrived, to all our surprise. He was here to give Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I some things from Dumbledore's will.

"'The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.'" The Minister read handing Hermione the book.

"Mum used to read those to me as a kid! 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot', 'Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump'" Ron said. "Come on! Babbity Rabbity. No?"

"'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'" He read then handed him the Deluminator.

"'To Harry Daniel James, I leave my Heart of Aphrodite, in hopes that it'll help find your way back to yourself.'" He said as he handed Harry a crystal ball in a shape of a heart.

"'To Harriet Lily James Potter, I leave the Snitch she caught in her first Quidditch game at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill." He said handing me the snitch.

"Is that it?" I asked hoping it was.

"No he did leave you another object. The sword of Godric Gryffindor. Though the sword wasn't his to give. It belongs to-"

"Harriet. It belongs to Harriet. The sword presented itself to her in the chamber of secrets." Hermione said

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it the exclusive property of Ms. Potter." He said before packing his things and leaving.

Later that night during the wedding, I saw someone that did an article on Dumbledore. As I walked over, Luna came up.

"Hello, Harriet! Oh, I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes." Luna said.

"No, of course not. How are you, Luna?" I said smiling at her.

"Very well. I was bitten by a garden gnome only moments ago." Luna said as her dad came over.

"Gnome saliva is enormously beneficial! Xenophilius Lovegood," Xenophilius said shaking my hand. "We live just over the hill!"

"Very nice to meet you, sir." I said smiling.

"I trust you to know, Ms. Potter, that we at the Quibbler, unlike those toadies at the Daily Prophet, fully supported Dumbledore during his lifetime, and his death support you as fully." He said in a hushed voice.

"Come, Daddy. Harriet doesn't want to talk to us right now. She's just too polite to say so." Luna said before leading her dad to the dance floor.

I walked over to the man and talked to him and a lady for a while about Dumbledore. I found out Dumbledore had a brother. He also lived in Godric's Hallow. He moved there after his dad killed three muggles. I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't believe that Dumbledore had kept so many secrets from me.

Before I could ask any more questions a patronus came into the tent.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming." Kinsley's voice said through the patronus before it disappeared.

Not a moment after it disappeared death eaters showed up and started to destroy the tent and kill people. I barley managed to get to Harry, Hermione, and Ron and disparate before I got hit by a spell.


	3. Running

We apparated into a city still in our wedding closes. Harry lead us to an ally way were he got normal close for us to change into out of his enchanted bottomless bag. After we got changed into normal close we went to a coffee shop to talk about what we were going to do next. After a women took our order we started to talk.

"Were do we go from here? The Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked as the waiter left.

"To dangerous. If Voldemort's really taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe. Everyone from the wedding would have gone underground into hiding."

"My rug sack had all my things. I left it at the Burrow," I said but Hermione juts shock her head. "You're joking."

"I've only packed the essential for days. Just in case." Harry said as two janitors walked in. Then I saw one of them take out a wand.

"Down!" I yelled as they fired spelled at us. "Stupefy!" I yelled, hitting one.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry said hitting the other death eater. Then the lady who took our order came out looking scared.

"Go. Leave now!" Hermione said to her and she ran out of the shop.

"Lock the door. Get the lights." I said.

After we got the door, lights, and blinds, we walked over to the death eater that tried to kill us. The first one I recognize. He had blond hair that barley covered his head, looked tall, and had a small bearded forming.

"I recognize this one. He's Thorfinn Rowle. He was there at the Astronomy tower the night Dumbledore died." I said.

"This is Antonin Dolohov. I recognize him from the wanted posters. So what are we going to do with you? Kill you?" Ron said.

"If we kill them, they'll know we were here. It'll be better to wipe their memories." I said.

"Fine, you're the boss." Ron said as Hermione wiped their memories.

After that we walked away from there as fast as we could.

"How was it they knew we were there?" I asked.

"Maybe you still have the Trace on you?" Hermione said more of a question then a statement.

"Can't be. Trace is broken at seventeen. Wizard's law." Harry said. Then Hermione stopped all of a sudden.

"Hermione, what is?" I asked.

"We didn't celebrate your birthday, Harriet. Ginny and I we'd prepared a cake. We were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding." Hermione said sounding upset.

"Hermione, I appreciate the thought, honestly. But given that we were almost killed by a couple of Death Eaters a few minutes ago…" I said trailing off.

"Right. Perspective." Hermione said counting to walk.

"Let's get off the streets somewhere safe. To Grimmauld Place." Harry said as we all grabbed hands then apparated. Once we got there we slept in the living room, too tired to do anything else.


	4. Kreacher, Mundungus, and RAB

When I woke up the next morning, everyone else was asleep when I heard some clattering noise. I went up the stairs until I found room with Sirius's name on it and went in.

The room looked like no one had cleaned in for years. There was dust everywhere. The I found a book that Sirius's mom had wrote. Before I could open it, I heard Ron shouting for us from somewhere in the house saying he had found something.

When I found him, he was standing in a doorway to another messy bedroom. But it wasn't the bedroom he was looking at, it was the name on the door.

"Regulus Arcturus Black." I read out load.

"R.A.B." Harry said.

"Harriet do you still have the fake Horcrux with you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, let's go down stairs." I said. Once we got into the dinnigh room I read the note out load. "'I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.

"'R.A.B.'" I read out loud.

"R.A.B. is Sirius's brother." Ron said.

"Yes. Question is, did he destroy the real Horcrux." Hermione said. Then we hear a clattering noise coming from the pantry.

When I opened it I was outraged to see Kreacher hiding there and yanked him out of the pantry.

"You've been spying on us, have you?" I shouted.

"Kreacher has been watching." Kreacher said hiding behind the log table.

"Maybe he knows were the real locket is." Hermione said. I grabbed the fake locket and held it up for him to see it.

"Have you ever seen this before? Kreacher?" I asked.

"It's master Regulus's locket." He said standing besides a chair.

"But there were two weren't there? Where's the other one?" I asked.

"Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is." Kreacher said.

"Yes, but did you ever see it? Was it in this house?" Harry asked getting Kreacher mad.

"Filthy Mudblood! Death eaters are coming to-" Kreacher started before I cut him off.

"Answer him." I said angry that he had called Harry a Mudblood.

"Yes it was here in this house. A most evil object." Kreacher said backing away.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Before Master Regulus died, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it. But no matter how hard Kreacher tried he couldn't do it." Kreacher said looking ashamed and scared.

"Well, where is it now? Did someone take it?" I asked.

"He came in the night. He took many things including the locket."

"Who did? Who was it Kreacher?"

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."

"Find him." I said. Then Kreacher disapperated.

Kreacher had been gone for a few hours, when we heard some noises coming from the dinning hall. When we got in there we saw Mundungus trying to walk with Kreacher holding onto his face and Dobby holding onto one of his legs. I didn't expect to see Dobby here. I couldn't help but smile when Dobby saw us. I had missed that little elf.

"Harriet Potter, so long it's been." Dobby said as they let go of Mundungus.

"As you requested, Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus." Kreacher said closing the door.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said catching Mundungus's wand.

"What you playing at? Setting a pair of bleeding house elves after me?" Mundungus said backing away from Harry.

"Dobby was only trying to help," Dobby said as he got onto the table. "Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Ally, which Dobby thought was curious. And then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harriet Potter's name."

"I just-" Kreacher tried to intervene but Dobby kept on talking.

"And then Dobby saw Kreacher talking with the thief Mundungus-" Dobby said before he was cut off.

"I'm not a thief! You foul little... git. I'm a buyer and purveyor of wondrous objects." Mundungus said.

"You're a thief Dung, everyone knows it!" Ron said coming into the room.

"Master Weasley, so good to see you again!" Dobby said shaking Ron's hand.

Then Mundungus told us that he had the locket, when a mystery lady came up to him and asked to see his license for selling those things. Then she saw the locket and said if he gave her that she wouldn't take him in for questioning.

"Who was it? The witch." I asked. He was about to say something when he looked down at the Daily Prophet.

"Well she's right there." He said putting the Daily Prophet on the table and pointing to the main picture on the front page.

We looked down at the Daily Prophet in horror. We saw on of the worst people to have the locket. We saw Umbridge.


	5. The Ministry and the Locket

The next morning we knocked out four employs from the ministry and took pieces of their hair.

"This is mental." I said

"Seriously mental." Harry said.

"Completely mental." Hermione agreed.

"The worlds mental." Ron said before we took the poly juice potion.

Once we got into the ministry we went into the elevators. When we got in there a man with blond hair came up to us.

"Cattermole! It's still raining inside my office!" The man said looking angry.

"Have you tried an umbrella?" Ron said disguising his voice.

"Your wife is down stairs for a hearing. You have one hour or you wife gets it." He snapped before walking away.

"Oh my God. What am I going to do? My wife's all alone downstairs!" Ron said.  
>"Ron, you don't have a wife." I reminded him.<p>

"Right," Ron said. "Who do I make it stop raining?" Ron asked as we got to his floor.

"Try Finite Incantatem." Hermione said before we went to the next floor.

On the way we decided if we couldn't find the locket in an hour we would come back another day. When the doors opened standing there was Umbridge.

"Mandala, Albert sent you, did he. Good. We'll go straight down. Aren't you two getting out?" Umbridge said. Harry and I walked out of the elevator and looked back at a scared Hermione before the elevator went down.

Harry and I went to the Muggle-born department. When we got there, we saw witches and wizards making copies of a pamphlet with the word Mudblood printed on it in bid bold letters. Harry almost set them on fire before I stopped him.

Then I saw a door. It was a mahogany door facing the space full of pamphlet-makers. I took one look at it and was filled with rage. Where a peephole would have been, a large eye, with a blue iris was. It was Mad-eye's eye.

Then I got an idea. I took out the stink bomb and dropped it on the floor. Soon there was a big explosion of stink bombs allowing Harry and I to sneak into Umbridge's office. We looked around, but couldn't find the locket. We left the office deciding to go down to the court room to see if Umbridge had it with her. Once we got into the elevator, Ron came in.

"Morning." Ron said, not recognizing us.

"Ron, it's us." I said.

"Harriet! Blimey, forgot what you two look like. Where's Hermione?"

"She's gone down to the courtrooms, with Umbridge." Harry said as the elevator took us down.

Once we got into the courtroom, we saw Umbridge interrogating a young women. Ron being disguised as her wife had to stand by her. When I looked up at I saw Dementors hovering above us. Umbridge notice I took out my wand.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked my.

"You're lying, Dolores. And one mustn't tell lies." I said as the Polyjuice potion wore off. "Stupefy!"

Hermione got the locket off Umbridge and we ran as fast as we could out of the Ministry. When we got to the flue network, we were heading to Twelve Grimmauld Place, when something changed and we ended up in a forest. I still had the locket in my hand when I heard Hermione yelling for something. When I came over I saw that Ron was bleeding.

"What happened? I though we were going to Twelve Grimmauld Place?" I asked.

"We where but then someone got a hold of me and saw where we were going so I brought us here. But Ron got splinched!" Hermione said as she put dicony on Ron's arm then put it in a sling. "I'm going to work on the enchantments. You can set up the tent." Hermione said pointing to her bag.

After the tent was set up, I helped Ron with his arm before going to bed. The next morning, Harry, Hermione, and I took turns using spells to tried and destroy the locket.

"Reducto." Harry said making the locket fly onto the ground but not scratched at all.

"Incendio" Hermione said scorching the ground but the locket still looked the same.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted starting to get angry. The spell still did nothing to the locket. I got really mad that I just started to fire spells at it, in my fit of rage.

"Seems strange, mate. Dumbledore sends you off to find a load of Horcruxes, but doesn't bother to tell you how to destroy them. Doesn't that bother you?" Ron asked after my fit of rage was over. Harry came over and picked up the locket putting it around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We need to keep it safe." Harry said before walking back to the tent with the rest of us fallowing.

Later that day, I walked up to Harry still wearing the necklace. We decided that who ever wears the necklace stays outside the tent, except Ron. Harry was about to go into the tent and do something to the radio or Ron.

"Don't. It relaxes him." I said making him stop.

"Yeah, well it sets my teeth on edge. What's he expecting to hear? Good news?" Harry said looking irritated.

"I think he just hopes he doesn't hear bad news. It gets him through the day." I said.

"And what gets you through the day?"

"We've all made sacrifices, Harry."

"How long before he can travel?"

"I don't know. It takes time. Hermione and I are doing all we can."

"You're not doing enough!" Harry said getting up.

"Take it off. Take it off. Now." I said getting up stretching my hand out. Harry took off the locket and put it into my hand. "Better?"

"Loads." Harry said smiling slightly.

"We'll take turns, wearing it." I said before getting some fire wood.

Later that night, I was sitting outside the tent with a small fire going when I heard a twig snap. I got up and starred to walk towards the sound until I got to the edge of the shield. Then I saw three wizards walking by. Two of them were caring unconscious wizards. Then the leader walked by where I was standing and stopped in his tracks.

"What is that? That smell?" He asked walking right in front of me. I held my breath and stayed very still as he sniffed the air. He was about to reach out when one of them dropped the wizard they were caring. "What do you think your doing? Pick him up."

"But he's heavy." One of them said.

"Would you like me to carry him?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'm not going to carry him. Now pick him up." The leader said walking away.

"Snatchers," Ron said coming up next to me. "Good to know Hermione's enchantments work."

"He could smell it. My perfume." I said as the snatchers left.

"Come on lets go back to the tent." Ron said putting his uninjured arm around my shoulder. "We have to leave we aren't safe here."

"You're not well enough to apparate." I said as we came near the tent.

"Then we'll travel on foot." Ron said before hugging me then going into the tent.


	6. Four Becomes Three, Three becomes Two

Weeks passed.

Harry was wearing the locket this time. I was talking with Ron about my feeling about Harry, when Harry all of a sudden went into the tent. I quickly fallowed after him. When I got into the tent I saw him packing up his things.

"Harry what are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving." He said grabbing his bag and packing it.

"What? Why?"

"Cause I'm obviously not needed here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry I saw who you chose the other night." Harry said talking about my talk with Ron.

"Harry, that was nothing. I swear." I said trying to stop him. Harry then ripped of the Horcrux then stormed out of the tent. I fallowed him with tears in my eyes. "Harry! Harry, where are you going? Harry!" I shouted after him. But he had already disapperated and was gone.

After Harry left none of us were the same, but I was the worst. I rarely took care of Ron, most of the nights I would cry myself to sleep, and we didn't talk about Harry's leaving. One night when Hermione was cutting my bangs, since they grew to long.

"Oh my god." Hermione said, going into another room of the tent.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute."

"How about you tell me now?"

"Alright. The Sword of Gryffindor. Maybe it's Goblin made?"

"Brilliant!"

"You don't understand. Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in that which makes it stronger."

"Okay?" I said more like a question.

"Harriet. You already destroyed on Horcrux, right. Tom Riddle's diary in the chamber of secrest."

"With a basilisk fang. If you tell me you've got on of those in that bloddy beaded bag of your's."

"Don't you see! In the chamber of secrets you stabbed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. It's blade is impregnated with basilisk venom."

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger." I said sitting across from her.

"Exactly! Which means-"

"I can destroy horcruxes."

"Which is why Dumbledore left it to you in his will."

"You're brilliant, Hermione. Truly."

"Actually I'm highly logical which allows me to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook."

"There's one problem." I said before the lights went out. The Ron walked into the room.

"The sword was stolen." Ron said then turned the lights back on. "Yeah, I'm still here. But you two carry on. Don't let me spoil you fun."

"What's wrong?" I asked annoyed.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Not according to you, anyway." Ron said.

"Look, if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out."

"All right, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful just because now there's another damn thing we've gotta find."

"I thought you knew what you signed up for."

"Yeah. I thought I did, too."

"Well then, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we were going to be staying in a five-star hotel? Finding a Horcrux every other day? You thought you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?"

"I just thought after all this time we would have actually achieved something! I thought you knew what you were doing! I thought Dumbledore would've told you something worthwhile! I thought you had a plan!"

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven't noticed, we have found a Horcrux already."

"Yeah and we're about as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we?" Ron said bitterly.

"Ron, please. Please take the Horcrux off! You won't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day!" Hermione said trying to take off the horcrux to no avail.

"You know why I listen to that radio every night? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name. Or Fred, or George, or Mum." Ron said.

"What, you think I'm not listening too? You think I don't know how this feels?" I shouted at him.

"No, you don't know how it feels! Your parents are dead! You have no family!" Ron said making me punch him in the face. He was about to hit me when Hermione stopped him.

"Fine then, go! Go then!" I shouted at him. Ron ripped off the locket.

"And you? Are you coming or are you staying?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Fine." Ron said before storming out of the tent with his things.

"Ron don't go!" I heard Hermione yell after Ron. Then I heard him apparate then Hermione came back with tears in her eyes. I didn't say anything, I just took the horcrux and went outside.


	7. The Snake and The Returns

Ron and Harry's departure shook both of us badly. I was sitting in my bed when I remembered that I didn't catch my first snitch with my hand. I almost swallowed it. I brought the snitch to my lips, when I took away I saw a message engraved in it.

"Hermione. You were right. It's like you said. Snitches have flesh memories. But I didn't catch my first Snitch with my hand. I almost swallowed." I said sitting next to her outside.

"'I open at the close.'" Hermione read out loud.

"What do you reckon it means?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think I've found something as well. At first I thought it was a picture of an eye, but now I don't think it is. It isn't a rune and it's not in Spell man's Syllabary either. And it's been inked in - somebody drew it in." Hermione said.

"Luna's dad was wearing that, at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Around his neck. Like an amulet. I didn't think much of it at the time."

"Why would someone have drawn it in a children book?"

"Hermione, I've been thinking. I...I want to go to Godric's where I was born, it's where my parents died." I said as she shook her head.

"And it's exactly where You-Know-Who will expect you to it means something to you.

"It means something to him too, Hermione. You-Know-Who almost died there. Wouldn't that be just the kind of place he'd hide a Horcrux?"

"But I have to admit, recently even I've been thinking we might have to go. I think it's possible something else is hidden there. The sword. If Dumbledore didn't want it falling into the Ministry's hands, but wanted you to find it, what better place to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor himself?" Hermione said getting up and going to the tent to pack up.

After packing up the tent, we arrived at Godric's Hollow. It was snowing; there were holiday decorations and Muggles singing softly.

"I still think we should have used Polyjuice Potion." Hermione whispered to me.

"No. This is where I was born. I'm not returning as someone else." I said as Hermione grabbed my hand to make it look like we were sisters.

"Hey, I think it's Christmas Eve!" Hermione said as we pasted a graveyard.

"Hermione, do you think my parents would be in there?" I asked nodding to the graveyard. We walked through. After a while, we found my parents' graves.

_James Potter*Lily Potter_

_March 1, 1961—October 31, 1981*April 16, 1961—October 31, 1981_

_The last foe to be defeated is death_

Tears started to come to my eyes as Hermione made a Christmas reef and put it on the tomb. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder in a one-armed-hug.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." I said.

"Merry Christmas, Harriet." Hermione said leaning into my shoulder. We were silent for a while. "Harriet, someone's watching us. By the church."

I looked over to see the lady that and realized that she was the woman that wrote the book I found in Sirius's room and not his mother. Then she started to leave.

"I think I know who that is." I said to Hermione as I fallowed her.

"Harriet I don't like this one bit." Hermione said as we fallowed the old lady.

"Hermione, she knew the Dumbledore's. Maybe she has the sword." I said. Then we pasted a worn down house. I instantly knew this house. "This is where they died. This is where he murdered them."

Then the old lady was standing next to us. "You're Bathilda, aren't you?" I asked and she nodded.

She opened the gate and let us inside. Once inside the house she lit a candle. When I asked who a boy was in a photo she started to walk up stairs. I fallowed her despite Hermione's warning.

When we were upstairs, she looked at the locket around my neck, then started to speak in parseltongue before pointing to a photo album and a pensive.

As I was looking through the photo album, all of a sudden dropped the candle and her face started to crumble like what Quarrel's face did when I touched his face when he attacked me during my first year at Hogwarts.

The she was gone. In her place came a gigantic snake. I grabbed a chair for defense not knowing what the snake was or how to get rid of it.

"Harriet!" I heard Hermione shout from downstairs.

Then the snake lunged at me, knocking both of us into the next room, which looked like a nursery. It then wrapped it self around me and bit into my arm. Quickly hitting it with a brick, I got out of the room.

When it lunged again Hermione used a spell, causing it to fall through the floor boards. Hermione grabbed my wand that I dropped, then we waited for the snake to came back up. When it didn't we stood up only to have the snake come up from the hole in the floor.

"Confringo!" Hermione shouted, before grabbing my arm and apparated through the window and out of the house.

We appeared in a beautiful forest. Hermione mended my arm and did the enchantments while I set up the tent. Hermione wore the locket for a while.

"Are you felling better?" Hermione asked as I came out of the tent and sat across from her.

"You've out done yourself this time, Hermione." I said.

"Forest of Dean. I came here once with Mum and Dad. That was years ago. It's just how I remember it. The trees, the river, everything. Like nothing's changed…not true of course. Everything's changed. If I brought them back here now, they'd probably not recognize any of it. Not the trees, not the river…not even me. Maybe we should just stay here, Harriet. You wanted to know who the boy in the photograph was. I know. Gellert Grindlewald." Hermione said handing me a book.

"Where's my wand? I'll take the watch." I said.

"As we were leaving Godric's Hollow, I cast a curse and it rebounded. I'm sorry, Harriet, I tried to mend it but wands are different." Hermione said.

"It's done. Leave me you wand go into the tent. Leave me the locket, too." I said pointing to the locket.

Later that night, I sat outside with a blanket wrapped around me when I saw bright ball of light. Then the ball of light turned into a doe patronus. It looked at me then started to walk away.

I quickly fallowed it to a lake, where it turned back into a ball of light then hovered over a body. As I got closer i realized that it was Hedwig's body.

"Hedwig." I called out the her. Then she lifted her head and stared directly at me before smiling a wolfish smile.

I ran right up to her and huged her so tight she let lose a small whimper but still managed to hug me back by putting one paw around my back.

Then I realized that the patronus was still above us before it went into the frozen water. Quickly brushing the snow away, I look down to see the sword of Gryffindor.

"Accio sword." I said hoping the to get the sword to no avail. Then I got an idea.

I took off my sweatshirt and shirt. Then came off my shoes, socks, pajama pants, and my glasses so I was just wearing a black cami, girl underwear shorts and the locket.

I walked to where I saw the sword. I dipped my feet into the water and placing Hermione's wand beside the entrance to the lake before taking in a deep breath then went in.

The water was cold but I swam towards the sword. I was about to grab it when the locket all of a sudden moved forcefully up wards chocking me. It then coiled around my neck and yanked upwards.

I swam up to get to the surface, but I couldn't find the way out and I didn't have a wand with. I pounded on the ice trying to break it to no avail.

My lungs were screaming for oxygen. Soon I went limp having no strength or air to try and get out. Then I felt two people enter the water. One of them wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled my out of the water.

Once I was out of the water, I spatted and coughed out water before talking some shuddering breaths.

"Are you mental?"

"Ron?" I said, shocked before running up and hugging him.

He was soaked, just like I was, but returned my embrace. When I pulled away I realized that he or I didn't have the Horcrux just the sword.

"Ron, where's the Horcrux?"

"I've got the horcrux." Said a soft voice behind me. I turned around to see Harry there soaked with the horcrux.

"Thanks, but I don't understand. How'd you guy's get here?" I asked.

"Long story." They said in unison.

"Well save it for Hermione, she would want to know to. I'm sorry about what I said, do you guy's forgive me?"

"Of course we do. Do you forgive me for what I said?" Harry asked.

"Me too?" Ron said.

"Yes," I replied, smiling.

"So, did you send the doe?"

"No, we thought it was you!"

"No, minds a stag."

"Right. Antlers." Harry said

"How did you even find me?"

"Long story again." Ron said

"So, do you know how the sword got in the pool?"

"Nope. Harry, you need to destroy the Horcrux. Ron go and hide so all of the energy is directed to Harry." I said as I laid the Horcrux out on a log and Ron went behind a tree far away but still in site.

"What? No!" he said, backing up.

"Then why did you come back." I handed him the sword. "I need to speak to it, for it to open. When it does, don't hesitate. Whatever's in here will put up a fight. The Riddle in there almost killed me."

"Harriet, I can't. That thing affects me more then you, Ron or Hermione."

"All the better." I said. Harry looked incredibly pale, but then nodded. "Say when."

"On three. One…two….three." I said then spoke in parseltongue.

The locket opened and then a huge thing that looked like mud appeared throwing both of us down. Then a voice from inside the thing said, "I have seen your heart, Harry James, and it is mine. I have seen your dreams, and I have seen your fears." It said as Harry backed way using his arms and legs to push himself from the things that came out of the black smog.

"Least loved by the dead family that wanted a daughter. Least loved by the girl who craves someone like Draco. Second best, always eternally unwanted and unloved."

"Harry, kill it!" I managed to say before being thrown against the log where the horcrux was.

Suddenly, three figures came out of the thing. They were Riddle forms of me, Hermione, and Draco.

"We were better without you, happier without you. Who could even love you?" Riddle me said.

"What woman would take you?" Hermione said.

"You even confessed," Draco sneered. "That I would be better for Harriet then you."

"You are nothing, nothing, nothing compared to Draco Malfoy." Riddle me said.

"Harry, it's lying!" I shouted.

Then Hermione was gone and then Draco and I started to kissing passionately and we didn't have any close on. But you couldn't see anything, thank god. Harry looked really mad at this.

Harry got up and charged. I closed my eyes not knowing if he was going to hit me or the locket. Then there was the clang of metal, a screeching noise, and then silence. The horcrux was destroyed. Harry's face was unreadable as he held the sword limply in his hands and kneeled on the ground breathing heavily.

"Just think, three more to go." Ron said sitting besides Harry and I.


	8. The Lovegoods, The Three Brothers, Taboo

It was morning when we got back to the tent.

"Hermione!" I called as we neared the tent.

"Is everything alright?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yeah everything fin. Actually more then fine." I said as Harry came into view.

"Harry!" Hermione said before she ran up and hugged him. When she pulled away Ron came into view. Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"Hey." Ron said smiling. Hermione stormed over to him looking really angry.

"You." Hermione said as she took his bag of his shoulder. "Complete." She said shoving him. The she picked up a dirt ball. "ASS, RONALD WEASLEY!" she yelled throughing the dirt ball at him. Then picked up his bag and started hitting him with it saying, "You show up here after weeks and you say 'hey'?" The she turned to me. "Where's my wand? Harriet, where's my wand."

"I don't know." I said backing in to a tree.

"Harriet Potter, you give me my wand!" Hermione yelled.

"How come she's has your wand?" Ron asked.

"Nerve mind why she's got my wand." Hermione said turning back to Ron and Harry. "What is that?" she asked pointing to the destroyed horcrux in Harry's hand. "You destroyed it. And how is it you just happen to have the sword of Gryffindor?" Hermione said pointing to the sword in Ron's hand.

"Long story." I said.

"Don't think this changes anything. That goes for you too Harry." Hermione said and started to walk away.

"Oh, of course not. I just saved Harriet's life and Harry just destroyed a bloody horcrux. Why would that change anything?" Ron shouted after Hermione making her stop in her tracks. "Look, I wanted to come back as soon as I left. but I didn't know how to find you."

"Yeah how did you two find us?" I asked curiously.

"The crystal heart shows you where your loved ones are." Harry said a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

"And you?" I asked trying not to blush myself.

"With this." Ron said bringing out the deluminator "It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know how it worked, but Christmas morning, I was sleeping in this little pub, keeping away from some Snatchers, and I heard it."

"It?" I asked confused.

"A voice. Your voice, Hermione."

"And what did I say may I ask." Hermione said trying to look annoyed but I could tell she was holding back a smile.

"You said my name. Just my name. Like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew. It flew towards me, the ball of light, right through my chest. Right here." Ron said touching his heart. "And I knew it was going to take me where I needed to go."

That night Ron, Harry, and I sat inside the tent while Hermione sat outside the tent still mad at Ron.

"I've always like the flames Hermione makes." Ron said softly. "How long do you recon she'll stay mad at me?"

"Just keep talking about that little ball of light touching your heart, and she'll come 'round." I said.

"It was true. Every word." Ron said with a small smile. "This is going to sound crazy but I think that's why Dumbledore left it to me. The deluminator. I think he knew that somehow I need it to find my way back and she's lead me."

"I just realized that you need a wand, don't you Harriet." Harry asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I've got one right here." Harry said pulling a wand out of his bag. "It's a blackthorn. Ten inches nothing special, but I recon it will do."

"Engorgio." I said pointing the wand at the flame. Then the flame turns into a big fire. "Reducio!"

"What's going on in there?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing!" All three of us yell back.

"We need to talk." Hermione said as she came into the tent.

"All right." Ron said.

"I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood." Hermione said ignoring Ron.

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

"See this? It's a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindlewald. Look at the signature. It's the mark again. It keeps cropping up. Here. In Beedle the Bard . In the graveyard in Godric's Hollow Harry, you don't have a clue where the next Horcrux is. And neither do I. But this, this means something. I'm sure of it." Hermione said.

"I think Hermione's right. I think we ought to go and see Lovegood. What say we vote on it? Those in favor…" Ron said raising his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes the put her hand in the air.

The next day we apparated a little bit away from the burrow and the started walking in the direction Mr. Lovegood told me.

"You're not still mad at him, are you?" I asked Hermione as we neared Luna's house.

"I'm always mad at him." Hermione said as we came to the house.

We rang the door bell and waited. As I looked at the house it reminded me of the burrow. Then I was a sign that said, 'Keep off the dirigible Plums.' As I read it out loud, the door opened up to reveal a disrupted .

"What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" Xenophilius asked looking scared.

"Mr. Lovegood. I'm Harriet Potter. We met a few months back? It be okay if we came in?" I asked.

He instantly let us come in and made some tea for us. We sat in silence for a while just sipping our tea.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Luna? She'll come around." Xenophilius said and we fell silent again.

"Well, sir, it's about something you were wearing around your neck at the wedding. A symbol." I said. Then took out the necklace that I saw him wearing at the wedding.

"You mean this?" he asked holding up the amulet.

"Exactly. What we wondered, sir, is, well, what is it?" I asked.

"What is it? Why, it's the sign of the Deathly Hallows."

"The what?" we all asked.

"The Deathly Hallows. I assume you're all familiar with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers?'"

"Yes." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said at the same time.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"I had a copy of it." Hermione said. "But I don't know where it went."

"I have it in here, Hermione." Harry said pulling it out.

He handing it to Hermione. She found the story and started to read out loud.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight-" Hermione read before she was cut off.

"Midnight. Mum always said midnight." Ron said making Hermione glower at him. "But twilight's fine."

"'_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water._

_Before they could cross however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was death, and he felt cheated. Cheated because travelers would normally drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: So Death fashioned him one from an Elder Tree that stood nearby._

_The second brother, decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further, and so he asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death picked up a stone (known as the resurrection stone) from the river and offered it to him._

_Finally Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, who did not trust Death. He asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that death reluctantly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_The first brother traveled to a distant village, and with Elder wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Drunk with the power that the Elder wand had given him, he bragged of his invisibility. But that night another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so death took the first brother for his own._

_The second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and delight, the figure of the girl he once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared before him._  
><em>Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned from the grave, she did not truly belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, he killed himself so as to truly join her. And so Death took the second brother.<em>

_As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he had attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility, and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals._'" Hermione read.

"Well, there you are. Those are the Deathly Hallows." Xenophilius said.

"Sorry... I still don't really understand." I said.

Xenophilius grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

"The Elder Wand," he said, and he drew a straight vertical line on the parchment. "The Resurrection Stone," he said, and he added a circle on top of the line. "The Cloak of Invisibility," he finished, enclosing both line and circle in a triangle, to make the symbol that was around his neck. "Together," he said, "the Deathly Hallows. Ah, but your tea's grown cold. Excuse me, I'll be right back." He said then left.

"Let's get out of here once he's back. I'm not touching this stuff, hot or cold." Ron said grabbing his bag. We went downstairs to say goodbye to Xenophilius.

"Mr. Lovegood. Thank you, sir." Harry said.

"You forgot the water." Ron said pointing to the tea cup.

"The water?" Xenophilius asked.

"For the tea." I said.

"Did, didn't I? How silly of me." Xenophilius said laughing nervously.

"No matter, sir. We really ought to be go-" Harry said.

"No!" he yelled and stumbled to stand in front of the door. "You're my only hope. They were angry, you see, about what I'd been writing, so they took her. They took my Luna. But it's really you they want."

"Who took her, sir?" I asked.

"Voldemort." He said. My eyes winded at this and all four of us quickly ducked down missing the stunning charms from the two death eaters that showed up from the taboo that Xenophilius set off.

"Guys!" Harry yelled extending his hand. I crawled through the broken glass and broken furniture. When I reached him everyone else grabbed his hand and we apparated out of there.


	9. Malfoy Manor

"That traitorous little bleeder!" Ron said after we apparate to a forest. "Is there no one we can trust?"

"They've kidnapped Luna because he supported me. He was just desperate." I said.

"I'll go it fire."

"I'll set up the…" Harry said before realizing that there were snatchers waiting for us.

"Hello, Lovelies." The leader said. Taking a head start, the five of us ran as fast as we could. We knew they were chasing us and after a while it was only me and Harry that were running.

Seeing that we were surrounded Harry pointed his wand at me and did some spell sending me backwards. At this I was back in Voldemort's mind. He was heading to Azkaban. When he got there he appeared in an old mans cell.

"Ah, Tom, I thought you would come one day. But surely you must know I no longer have what you seek." the old man said.

"Tell me, Grindelwald. Tell me where it is." Voldemort said.

"It lies with him, of course. Buried within the earth... Dumbledore." the old man said. Then I was back to my mind.

"They exist, The hallows exist but he's only after the one of them, the last one." I said as Harry took off my glasses. The I realized the sting pain in my face. Harry did a sting jinx on me. "He knows where if is. He's going to have it by the end of the night. You-Know-Who's found the Elder wand." The he was pulled away by some snatchers.

"Get your hands off of her!" Ron said to the snatcher that was holding Hermione, but then got punched in the stomach by Greyback.

"What happened to beautiful?" the leader of the snatchers asked me his face inches from mine, his fingers trailed over my lips down to my jaw line, then down my neck.

"Get away from her!" I heard harry yell before he let out a small moan of pain.

"Verma Dudley." I lied. He looked like he didn't believe me.

"Her name's not on the list." One of the snatchers said. The leader looked closer at me then moved my bangs away revealing my forehead. His eyes widened, making it obvious that the imprint of my scar was there.

"We're not taking this lot to the ministry." The leader said.

We were taken to the Malfoy's Manor. At the gate Bellatrix was there on the other side when the leader shoved me against the gate and pulling back my bangs.

"Get Draco" she whispered before the gates opened and they shoved us in to the big house.

When we got to the living room, I was shoved to the floor then pulled up by my hair. The others were being held by Death Eaters and wands to their throats. When I looked over at Harry, I saw him struggling to get free from Greybacks' grasp.

Draco was standing there and by the look in his eye he knew it was me as his dad whispered something to him, before he walked over and net down in front of me, looking me in the eyes.

"If this isn't who we think it is Draco and we call him, he'll kill us all." Bellatrix said as Draco walked over to me. "Well, is it her?"

"What happened to her face?" he asked instead of answering. I was completely shock at what he said.

"Yes, what did happen to her face? Was it you," she said pointing to Harry who had gone pale. She then shoving me to Draco saying, "Hold her," before walking over to Harry and taking his wand. "Now I've got you. Lets see what his last spell was," She said before stopping rite in her tracks staring at the sword. "Where'd you get that?"

"I found it in his bag," the leader of the snatcher said pointing at Harry making him go even more paler than before. "Reckin it's mine know." He said with a smirk. That smirk was gone instantly as Bellatrix used a whip spell and started to strangle him. Even though he did bring us here I still felt bad for him. He didn't need to be strangled or tortured, but I could do anything but watch from Draco's arms.

Draco had his arms wrapped around my waist to make it look like he was holding me against his chest, his chin rested on my shoulder. Draco at something and his grip got a little bit tighter on me. For a moment, I thought maybe Draco isn't really with Voldemort, feeling safe in his arms. I snapped back to reality when Bellatrix started to yell incoherently.

When another tried to intervene, she stared to straggle him. When they both were on the ground she stopped the spell, grabbed the sword, and yelled at them to get out, which they happily did. She then grabbed me, Hermione, and Ron.

"Put these three in the cellar!" she said, shoving us over to Wormtail before walking over to Harry, "I want to have a little chat with this one. Friend to friend!"

I knew instantly Harry wasn't going to like this little chat. Wormtail lead us down the stairs then shoved us down before locking the door and going back up the stairs.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave Harry alone with her." I said frantically as we got up.

"Harriet? Hermione? Ron?" I heard someone say. Ron used his deluminator to reveal Luna as she came around the corner.

"Luna," Hermione said before hugging her. Well at least she's alive.

"CRUCIO!" I heard Bellatrix yell. Then there was a loud thud noise above me before the dungeon was filled with Harry's tortured screams and Bellatrix laughing at his pain.

"We have to do something." I said scared for Harry. I had just gotten him back, I didn't want to lose him. Not again. Not ever.

"There's no way out of here, we've tried everything. It's bewitched." Olivander said as he and a goblin came around the corner.

I reconized him as the goblin that took me to my vault for the first time when I found out I was a witch. Harry's screaming had stopped but we could hear Bellatrix yelling at Harry about her vault at Gringotts. I reached into my sock and pulled out the enchanted mirror peace.

"You're bleeding Harriet. That's a cruise thing to keep in you sock." Luna said before I heard Harry start to scream from something else making me even more worried.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix shout before laughing at his pain.

When I looked in the mirror I saw a face again.

"Help us." I whispered to the mirror. Ron clicked his deluminator again as Wormtail came down the stairs.

"You let him go." I snarled walking towards him.

"Get back," he said pointing his wand at me then pointed his wand at the goblin, "You goblin come with me." As the goblin left, I prayed he would help us and be save. When he was gone, Ron clicked his deluminator and then Dobby appeared.

"Dobby? What're you doing here?"

"Dobby's has come to rescue Harriet Potter of course. Dobby will always be there for Harriet Potter."

"Are you saying you can apparate in and out of this room? Can you take us with you?"

"Of course, I'm an elf."

"Works for me." Hermione said.

"Alright, Dobby can you take Luna and to-"

"Shell cottage, on the outskirts of Tinworth, Cornwall, near the coast. Trust me" Ron said.

"Whenever your ready sir." Luna said smiling at Dobby.

"'_Sir_'. I like this one," he said before taking their hands, "Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds." Dobby said before disappearing.

Ron, Hermione, and I hid on either side of the door as Wormtail came down and unlocked the door. Then he got hit by a knock out spell.

"Who get's his wand?" Dobby said at the top of the stairs. Quickly Ron took his wand and Dobby gave Hermione and I other wands. We quietly walked up the stairs to where Harry, Bellatrix, and the rest of theme were. Bellatrix was arguing with the goblin about the sword. I looked past Bellatrix and saw something that broke my heart.

Harry was lying on the ground not moving, not blinking, it didn't even look like he was breathing. The only indication that he was alive was the small rise and fall of his chest. There were tears running down his face as he laid completely still. His eyes were barley seeing. It was like a he was barley alive. One of his selves were rolled up and he had the word 'Mudblood' cut into his arm. The wound was dripping blood as fast as the tears ran down his face. All I wanted to do at this was to run over to Harry, grab him, and never let go. But somehow I stayed in place.

"LIRE," Bellatrix yelled and cut the goblin across his cheek, "Consider yourself lucky, goblin," she said before slowly walking over to Harry's limp body. "The same won't be said for this one." She said smugly. At this Harry's eyes closed and he muttered something to himself as Bellatrix raised her wand, pointing it right at his heart.

"Like hell," I said and ran into the room, "Expelliarmus." I shouted disarming Bellatrix and catching her wand.

"Stupefy." Hermione said pointing her wand at Greyback before he could attack me. Hermione, Ron, and I fount the Malfoy's.

"STOP," Bellatrix shouted. She had a dagger to Harry's neck and holding him by his hair, "Drop your wands. I said drop them," We did as she said having no other choice, "Pick them Draco now." Draco pick up our wands not looking at us.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. It's Harriet Potter all bright, shiny, and new," Bellatrix tauntly whispered into Harry's ear making my blood boil, "Just in time for the dark lord. Call him."

I looked over to Draco with pleading eyes. Then Lucius stepped forward and pulled up his sleeve revealing the dark mark on his arm. His hand hovered over the mark but then we heard a squeaking noise and all looked up to see Dobby unscrewing the chandelier, then disappeared as it came crashing down where Bellatrix and Harry were.

Bellatrix shoved Harry away from her and ran away from the crashing chandelier. I caught Harry before he fell to the ground and he clung to me for dear life as I did him. I looked over at Draco and disarmed him and caught the wands. Lucius was about to call Voldemort before I stunned him. Harry, the goblin, Hermione, Ron, and I were all holding hands in a line with Dobby.

"Stupid elf. You could've killed me!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Dobby never meant to kill. Only maim or severely injure, but never kill." Dobby said.

Draco's mom was about to curse us before Dobby snapped his fingers and the wand flew to his hand.

"How dare you steal a witches wand! How dare defy your master!"

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" the little elf yelled before taking mine and Ron's hand and we apparate to Shell Cottage.

When we arrived, we were on the beach. Harry hugged me tightly and hugged him back. Ron, Hermione, and I were all hugging Harry, happy that he was still alive and sane.

"Harriet Potter." I heard Dobby say weakly, my eyes widened when I looked at him. I left Harry and quickly ran over to Dobby, catching him as he fell.

I quickly pulled out the dagger from his stomach.

"Hold on Dobby. Just hold on. We fix you up. Harry will have something in your bag. Help me."

"Such a beautiful place it is, to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with his friend, Harry Potter." Were his last words before he didn't move any longer.

"We should close his eyes don't you think," Luna asked I just nodded my head not trusting my voice. "There now he's sleeping."

"I want to bury him, properly. Without magic." I said.

Latter when Harry was better, Luna, Ron, Harry, Hermione and I buried Dobby with a tomb stone that read:

_'Here lies Dobby. A free elf.'_

During the burial Harry held me closely as I cried into his shoulder.


End file.
